Keine Möglichkeit
Keine Möglichkeit (German: No Chance) is the fourteenth map in the Zombies storyline and sixth, and final, in A Darker Shade of White. It is set in and around the Reichstag. Overview Opening Cutscene The transcript can be found here. The beginning of the cutscene shows the four running towards the Reichstag, and when they get to the entrance a blue light flashes in front of them. After a small pause the light comes towards them and stops, revealing Karl Dönitz, who smiles smugly then quickly goes inside the building. The four follow him inside. The Map Perimetrically, the map is of a similar size to Kino der Toten, but there are more floors, which means that there are more rooms. There is also varying gameplay, as there are some tight areas and some open areas. Read More... Features The map features one new boss enemy, Karl Dönitz. He will appear every 5 rounds and has the abilty to move extremely quickly and to phase through almost all solid objects. He has around half the health of George A. Romero, due to his speed. After the easter egg The Power, you can stop Karls possesion and in doing so you send Edward Richtofen to the aether, making Karl Dönitz the new German playable character. The new perk that debuts is Soldier Soda. When bought, the ammo you get with your gun is increased by 25%. Also, you gain dual mags on all guns, allowing for a quicker reload. One new power-up debuts, along with a cosmetic redesign of the Nuke. The new power-up is called Engage. When picked up, your guns will have infinite ammo, no reloads and have a very high rate of fire. The new Nuke is called the Aether Storm. When picked up, the screen will flash red and all of the zombies will disintergrate. Along with the new power-ups, three anti-power ups debut. The first is called Shattered System. When picked up, nothing will happen for about 3 seconds. Afterwards, the players screen will freeze and jam up, acting like their console is broken which is done to frighten and harm the players. This jam lasts for 5 seconds, and you can still be attacked. The second one is called Fluid Remover. When picked up, you will lose all of your perks and must buy them again. The final one is called Bubblicious. When picked up, your guns will only fire bubbles which do no damage to the enemies and wastes your ammo. Along with the returns of all the wonder weapons featured in the story, one new weapon debuts. It is a dual wield weapon called the Z59 Buzzsaws. They are two incredibly fast, and pretty powerful, machine pistols that have high mobility and reload time, but poor accuracy. There are no new utilities in this map, but the Super Punch Machine, Power-Up Roulette and the Magma Punch Machine return. There are three easter eggs on this map. The first, and main one, The Power, is based around finding the Focusting Stone, freeing Karl Dönitz and sending Richtofen to the aether. There is one minor easter egg called Bang Bang which is based around opening a compartment which reveals a very powerful, purchasable, S&W Model 29. There is also one musical one called /Short Change Hero/ which is performed by The Heavy. Weapons Easter Eggs Main *The Power, which involves getting control. Minor *Bang Bang, which involves getting access to a very powerful revolver. Musical */Short Change Hero/ - The Heavy Quotes Radios Quick Overview *The map is set in the Reichstag. *One new perk appears, Accuration. *It features one new wonder weapon, the Z59 Buzzsaws, and all other wonder weapons from the story return. *No new utilities debut, but all others from the story return. *Three easter eggs are featured, two game-based ones, The Power and Bang Bang, and one musical one, /Short Change Hero/. *The Perk-a-Colas featured are Quick Revive, Juggernog, Speed Cola, Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up, Mule Kick, Flak Daniels, Stalk-X, Herrods Whiskey 2.0, Accuration and Soldier Soda. *The Power-Ups featured are Insta-Kill, Double Points, Carpenter, Max Ammo, Fire Sale, Bonfire Sale, Death Machine, Accelerator, Random Perk Bottle (only through Power-Up Roulette), Perk-a-holic, Sleepiness, Engage and Aether Storm. *The Anti Power-ups featured are Shattered System, Fluid Remover and Bubblicious. Category:Keine Möglichkeit Category:900bv's Maps